


Shout

by AutisticWriter



Series: Autism Acceptance Month [26]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, An AU Based on Episode: s04e23 Room for Ruby, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Creative Challenge, Autistic Leggy (Steven Universe), Autistic Steven Universe, Donuts, Ficlet, Fluff, Food, Friendship, Gen, Holding Hands, Hugs, Tumblr Prompt, autism acceptance month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 18:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14408157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which Leggy settles in to her wonderful new life on Earth.OR what if the Ruby who crashed on the Earth in ‘Room for Ruby’ wasn’t Navy, but Leggy?[Prompt 15: Loud, so everyone can hear]





	Shout

It is so strange to be living on Earth, but so amazing too. Ever since she crash landed on Earth, Leggy has been living here. She knows if it was one of her fellow Rubies who landed, they would probably have tried to steal a ship from the Crystal Gems and go back to Homeworld. But Leggy didn’t want to do that; she liked the Gems back when she met them the first time, and she hates Homeworld. So landing on Earth was kind of a new start for her.

She has been here for a month now, and Leggy is definitely settling in. the Gems let her move into the barn with Lapis Lazuli and Peridot, and she hangs around with Steven a lot, taking lessons from him and his friend Connie about life on Earth. And it is all so fun and interesting and exciting, and Leggy never knew an accident could have such awesome consequences.

\---

Swinging her arms, Leggy skips beside Steven as they walk down the Beach City boardwalk. Steven chews on that chewable toy sticking out of his mouth that he calls a stim toy; Steven stims too, because he is autistic too. it is so wonderful to be friends with another autistic person.

“I like Earth,” Leggy says, looking all around her at the beach and the ocean and the shops and the humans, all laughing and eating and talking.

Steven smiles, taking the stim toy out of his mouth; it is shaped like a star. “I’m so glad. I love Earth too.”

Smiling too, Leggy lets Steven lead them into the Big Donut. Steven buys three donuts and chats to the blonde-haired human behind the counter. Leggy bounces on the balls of her feet and smells the wonderful aromas of the donuts and looks into the refrigerators, wondering what all of these foods taste like. Hopefully she can try them all in the future.

Carrying a bag containing the donuts, Steven takes Leggy’s hand and says, “Let’s go back to the Temple. I bought one for Amethyst too.”

“Okay,” she says, and they walk back to the Temple. Leggy just can’t get over how much she loves this planet, but especially this town. As she walks and swings her arms, she looks at Steven and smiles. “Steven, are we friends?”

Steven frowns, clearly confused. “What d’you mean? Of course we are!”

“Well, I just… I wasn’t sure… I didn’t know what a friendship feels like,” Leggy mumbles, clasping her hands together. “So… we’re friends?”

Steven laughs and puts his arm around her. “Of course. We’re totally friends!”

She grins and hugs Steven. “Are me and the Gems friends?”

“I think so,” Steven says. “Come on, let’s go and eat donuts!”

Soon, Leggy is sat on the beach outside the Temple beside Steven, Amethyst, Garnet and Pearl, the first three eating their donuts. She digs her feet into the soft sand and listens to the sounds of the ocean, and giggles when Amethyst eats the paper bag the donuts came in as well. And as she sits and eats her delicious donut, Leggy looks at her knew friends and thinks about her new life, and she’s suddenly overcome with such wonderful happiness.

And in her typically hyperactive way, Leggy flings her arms in the air and yells, “I love you guys so much!”

And Steven laughs and puts his arm around her as he says, “Aww! We love you too.”

Leggy grins and hugs him, loving them all and loving her new life on Earth.


End file.
